calliehunterfandomcom-20200213-history
The Speakers (Production Group)
Founding and Early Days In 1996, popular Hip-Hop Rapper Mac Bouy, a.k.a Panther, made a change in career during the high point in his solo life. When his second solo album was released in 1995, Bouy had plans of creating a record label. However, during the last show of his tour in Lucky Palms, he decided to team up with close friends to form a production team instead. In late 1996, Bouy teamed up with Raggae star Smokey, rapper Toulouse, and rapper Wit Motown to form what was then known as EV5. They produced many urban albums and a fair share of charting songs. But when Smokey died in 2002 from an infection in his lungs, EV5 disbanded. Determinded to continue, after hearing about the flop of Ashleigh's "Rose" album, Mac contacted her in hopes of recruting the biggest R&B artist of the 90s. After talking about the planned direction of the production group, EV5 began work again in Janurary 2004. A slow startgave Ashleigh doubts to continue, but the team added Toulouse back in their ranks and gain popularity. In 2005 they added 7 talent scouts to their force and former pop star Micheal Purtan as a producer. They found over 12 acts, 3 of which went on to be signed with a record label, this included Kanary , a young writer that had been floating around the credits of top ten hits. Very quickly EV5 had gained a name in Pop, R&B, and Hip-Hop industries. By this time music was changing, and the reletivity of the group had wavered. Losing half the talent scouts to record labels, and Micheal Purtan leaving for his 4th studio album, the group needed a new image to stay in the circle of news. ''The Speakers: 2007-present Mac Bouy needed a way to keep up with the club scene, and the new mediums artist released music. Previously being an analog production to keep throwback feel, they began to lose business. With artist releasing indie music through the internet rather than a production company, EV5 tried to sign a deal with simTunes.com to release the music under their ownership to boost awareness of the new technology approch. simTunes denied the offer, as they had already accepted indie artist and 3 other production companies. The team then went to SimHeart Music. After the request, SimHeart Music agreed to distribute via internet. This caught the attention of SMI. The corporate music giant, who at the time was 3rd in the country to Simmywood Records and DUW Records. They contacted EV5 and asked them to join their ranks. They agreed and expanded their reach, and bumbed SMI to the #2 record label. After changing the group name to "The Speakers," Bouy began work with top artist, producing 24 top ten hits. In 2013, they added their newest member DJ Zayne, as a production manager. However, Ashleigh released the first single off her new album in early 2014, titled "Give It Up" and it became a top 10 hit. Memebers Mac Bouy - Founder - 1996 to present - Top Song: ''"Sound Check" Smokey - Producer - 1996 to 2002 (death) - Top Song: "Money Is Life" Toulouse - Producer - 1996 to 2002/2004 to present - Top Song: "For Alcohol, Anything Is Truth" Wit Motown - Producer - 1996 to 2002 - Top Song: "Down" Ashleigh - Production Manager - 2003 to present - Top Song: "How We Do" Micheal Purtan - Producer - 2005 to 2007 - Top Song: "After Dark" Dj Zayne - Production Manager - 2013 to present - Top Song: ''"Color TV" ''